The present invention relates to a record book or pad of the type having record sheets and removable sheets in overlying relationship and which are disposed alternately to provide pairs each with one record and one removable sheet. With such a known book or pad image transfer means such as carbon paper can be provided so that a marking applied by pressure to the upper sheet of a pair forms a copy of that marking on the underlying sheet of that pair. Each removable sheet usually has a line of weakness which permits that sheet to be torn from the book or pad for presentation or display, for example as a memorandum of a telephone call, at a position remote from the book or pad while a record of the marking is retained in the book or pad. With such books or pads it is not unusual for the removable sheet to be mislaid or overlooked, particularly if it is not presented prominently to the person for whom it is intended and it is an object of the present invention to provide a book or pad by which this disadvantage can be alleviated.